Truth Serum
by MeaselMeasel
Summary: Sofia is about to turn eighteen. She's going to be graduating Royal Prep and her magic training is about to be complete. There is just a couple of things she need to do. One of them being confessing to a certain sorcerer her feelings. A little truth serum might help with that. Rate M for later chapters, happy valentines days.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dears. I would like to welcome you to well what would have been a one shot fic for valentines day that ended up being a more than likely a four chapter story. Maybe three, haven't decided yet. Anyway enjoy

I don't own Sofia the First, I've just been watching a lot due to my eighteen month old loving the show a lot.

Sofia smiled as she made her way up the stone steps to Cedric's workshop. Once there she knocked on the door.

"Oh Mr. Ceedric? Your apprentice is here!" her sing songy voice rang out. She gripped the present tighter, she hopped it was well hidden behind her back.

"It's Cedric! And what in the world do you oh Princess Sofia. Is it four o'clock already?" he asked moving aside to allow the girl in. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Yes but do you know what today is?"

He thought for a moment. Being the royal scorer keeps you surprisingly busy so the days began to run together. He shook his head. She pulled a small box from behind her back.

"Happy Valentine's day Mr. Cedric!" she said a slight blush on her cheeks. Yes she was about to turn eighteen in two days time she loved celebrating Valentine's day. He took the box from her in shock.

"Oh um princess you didn't have to get me anything. Especially since I didn't get you anything."

"Today is about love. I wanted to do something special for everyone I love, that includes you." He blushed and removed the lid. He pulled out a teddy bear only this bear wore a robe and bow tie just like his. He had to admit it was a silly gift, but it was sure cute.

"I know you're an adult and a teddy bear is a silly gift. But I wanted to make something for you that was one of a kind. Well I just learned how to make stuffed animals. I figured maybe you'd still like it."

He smiled and put the box down, "thank you Sofia I love him. It was very sweet of you to make me this." He walked over and put the teddy bear on the shelf next to the wand case she had made him all those years ago. He turned back to her.

"So are you ready for today's lesson?" he asked as she pulled on her appearance clothes. Over the years he had been training her with permission of her parents and Hexly Hall. She had been homeschooled in order to keep up with her school work at Royal Prep. Now that she is in her final year of schooling, she will also be tested on her magic skills. If she passes she will become a full fledged princess and sorceress. His heart broke a little at the idea of losing her. He was sure soon someone would come to marry her, and take her away to their kingdom. He knew she'd one day make a terrific queen.

"Oh there is one more thing before we begin," Sofia said as she put on her hat, "my birthday ball is on Friday and I was hoping you'd come as my guest. I already talked to father, and he said he was fine with you not work that night if I didn't want you to."

Cedri was taken back a bit. Sure he had come to many of Sofia's parties before. Some as guests others as entertainment. For some odd reason he felt honored to be going to her birthday this year as a guest. He pretended to be annoyed.

"Well I guess I could since I have nothing going on that night. Now then on with the lesson!" She giggled and moved to her workstation. He smiled, and pulled a book from the top shelf.

"Now since you exams is coming up soon, I feel it is time for you to try more difficult potions and spells. Today we will be learning to make a truth serum. This is a more tricky potion because if not done right it will kill instantly."

"Why would we make a potion like that?"

"It's used on spies. True the kingdom has been at peace for over two centuries now, but it's still good to know. On top of that it's the easiest of the potions you'll be learning over the next couple of day. Now then just some background information you must know about this serum. The effects last up to three days. There is in fact a potion you can take to cancel out the potion if you so need. Normally we only will make that if we get the information that is needed."

Sofia nodded and scribbled notes in notebook. Cedric kept talking about the serum for a good twenty minutes before it was time to begin the potions. Sofia followed step by step Cedric's instructions. He watched her like a hawk. He had to admit she was very gifted and smart. She was also very focused on the task at hand. He notice she push a strand of hair out of her. Sofia moved from the cauldron and over to the shelf with all the ingredients needed. He watched as she stood on her tiptoes to get the next bottle. Having a little trouble, he grabbed it for her.

"Thank you," she said as she walked back.

"No problem my dear," Cedric found himself noticing her shape. Over the years this young girl had grown into a beautiful woman. She was now only a head shorter than him, her hair was down to middle of her back. Sofia bent over the coludern. The top of her breast were visible, the seemed perky and full. Cedric mentally slapped himself for looking at Sofia that way. She was his friend not to mention way younger than him. She turned giving him a good view of her backside.

"Merlin's mushrooms," he mumbled to himself. He felt like a pervert, but he was still a man. It was only natural for him to notice a beautiful woman. And there was denying Sofia was absolutely stunning. Sofia looked over at Cedric.

"Are you okay Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked still hard at work. He lost his train of thought, "yes of course Princess."

Sofia mentality smiled to herself. Her plan was working. Over the years she had realized her feelings for the sorcerer ran deeper than just friendship. She wanted him to see her as a woman not as some young girl any more.

After another twenty minutes the serum was done. Cedric took a small amount and put it into the bottle.

"There is only one way to test it," he said as he poured a small amount into the mouth a Venus fly trap. The plant did nothing, he handed the rest of the bottle to Sofia.

"Take it," he ordered.

"What?" she said looking at the bottle.

"In order to truly test your serum you can't be afraid to try it yourself."

She nodded, and quickly drank the rest of the bottle. She closed her eyes and waited. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"How do you feel Princess?"

"Normally. Maybe I didn't do it right."

"Only one way to find out. Try a simple lie," Cedric said.

"Hmm my eyes are gr...blue. I ha...love Clover. My favorite color is yell...purple," she covered her mouth. Cedric smiled at the girl with pride.

"Well done Princess," he said. She smiled back, "I hate when you use my title. I like being informal with you. You're my best friend so there is no point of calling Princess." She covered her mouth at the outburst she just had. His smile faded.

"Well I'll um make a mental note of that," Cedric said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Cedric, it's just I feel there is no need for titles between us." She moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, "forgive me?"

"Of course Sofia. Now it's getting late. You should head back and I'll get to work on the reverse potion to cancel the serum. Same time tomorrow?"

She nodded and hugged him.

"Same time tomorrow." As the two pulled away Cedric pulled out his wand. Using a quick spell a beautiful bouquet of purple roses appeared.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sofia." She smiled and took the flowers. She lightly kissed his cheek before walking away from him.

"I really hope you come on Friday. Because that's the day I plan on telling you how I really feel about you," Sofia said as she walked out the door. Her eyes went wide at what she said just said. She quickly ran down stairs before he could open the door to talk to her clenching the roses to her chest.

Cedric opened the door to speak to the young girl. He was too late she was already gone. What did she mean by that. No it couldn't be that she liked or even loved him. He closed the door and placed his over where she had kissed. There was still a lingering heat. He sighed for the first time in a long time he had to do something he hated, think about his feelings. He figured he'd work on the potion tomorrow.

Sofia continued to run to her room not care she was still in her robes.

"Sofia?" her mother called seeing her run. Sofia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh um hello mother," she said.

"Where is the fire?"

"No fire mom just trying to run away from an embarrassing situation."

"What embarrassing situation?" her mother asked just now noticing her daughter's outfit.

"Oh just almost telling Cedric my true feelings." Sofia clamped her hands over her mouth. The second worse person she could have said that to was her mother. Her mom's eyes widen at her daughter's administration. She grabbed the girl's hand, and dragged her into her bedroom. The queen quickly locked the door behind her and the two sat on her bed.

"Now tell me everything."

"Well today we were practicing a more difficult potion after I gave him a teddy bear for Valentine's day. It's a truth serum, in order to make sure it worked I had to take it. Needless to say it worked a little too well. As I was leaving he made me these flowers. I kissed his cheek and told him I planned to tell him how I felt about him at my party on Friday. If he liked me back from there I had planned on the two of us talking to you and dad. Mom, I have no interest in any of the Princes. I want to be with Cedric because well I love him. I have loved him since the first time we meet. He's just so powerful, clever, funny, not to mention handsome. I can't picture my life with any other man. Please mom don't be mad," Sofia finished by taking a deep breath. Her mom wrapped her arms around her.

"You're in love, and with a wonderful man that you've changed. How could I be mad. You have my blessing to be with him," She said with a smile on her face. Tears came to Sofia's eyes. Of course her mother would approve. Since she was young her mother had always hoped she'd marry for love.

"What about dad?"

"Don't worry about him, Sofia. After you tell Cedric how you've been feeling I'll deal with your father," the queen said with a sweet smile. She moved from her daughter's bed, "see you at dinner."

The queen hurried down the hall. Her daughter was in love. She was in love with Cedric. Miranda had never been so happy for Sofia. There was not a doubt in her mind he loved her back. Miranda went to find Roland, simply to gloat.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, the kingdom's favorite sorcerer was pacing in his workshop.

"No there is no way she could love me. She's a Princess! A Princess! I'm just sorcerer, a not very good one at!"

"Squawk!" Wormwood seemed to agree.

"Oh shut up you feather head." Cedric sat down in his chair and slumped over.

"Oh Wormy, what am I to do? I mean there is no doubt in my mind I find her absolutely breathtaking. She's been my only friend."

"Squawk!" Wormie sounded upset.

"My only human friend! Any way she showed me the path to good. Sofia is someone special there is no way we could be together. I am way beneath her," he laid his head on his desk, "but there is no doubt I love her, Wormy. She's become a big part of who I am."

"There is no doubt there," a female voice said.

"Mummy now is not the time!" Cedric hollered at the painting of his parents. His mother came out, and landed next to him. She place a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when Sofia was in the Buttercup scouts?"

"Of course, cute little group actually."

"Remember when they came to Mystic Meadows?"

"Yes."

"And what did Sofia do for you?"

"She helped me prove to father I was worthy of the family wand," he said as he looked at the wand case on the shelf. Winifred smiled at her son, "that was also the day I realised, she was the one for you sweetie."

"But she was so young, how could you really tell back then," he asked in shock. Winifred pulled out her wand, "did I ever tell you specialized in love magic?" She waved her wand and a memory was shown to Cedric.

 _Sofia stood in the kitchen of Winifred and Goodwin. Winifred smiled at the girl as she handed her a bracelet._

" _And this will begin to glow when your true love is near," she explained._

" _Wow it's beautiful. I can't believe all the wonderful items you and your husband own," Sofia said._

" _Oh mummy, where is that bowl of jelly beans?" Cedric whined as he walked into the room. Sofia's eyes locked onto the older man. Her hand clasped around the bracelet. Out of the corner of her eye, Winifred noticed the a slight glow coming from the princess' hand. She grabbed the bowl of jelly beans and handed it to her son. He took them and began to sluck more. Winifred smiled as the young girl chased after him._

The memory went away. Cedric's eyes were wide.

"But how?"

"Cedykin, that bracelet was easily enchanted," Winifred smiled, "the day you actually got her amulet was the day I knew you started to fall for her. Sure at the time love you had for her was just as friend. I knew you had found true love in the girl. The look in your eyes when she called you the best. That's all a mother needs to see. She's absolutely perfect." Cedric smiled at his mother.

"She really is. But am I perfect for her," he asked her with a sad smile. Without warning she pulled her son into a tight squeeze.

"More than perfect my Cedykins. More than perfect."

Cedric smiled as the tears began to flow from his eyes. He held his mother back, and just let go. For years he felt it to be true. He had fell in love with Sofia, but his own insecurities kept him from her. That and the age gap, but now he was ready to tell her. There was only one way to do it. He pulled away from his mom.

"Mummy I need time alone. I have to make a couple of potions before Friday and well a spell I never thought I'd have to learn."

His mother gasped, "you mean?" He smiled and nodded. She squealed in delight! She scooped him up for another hug before disappearing leaving Cedric be.

Cedric quickly moved from his chair to the bookcase. After a climb to the top shelf he removed a red leather bound book. Once on the ground he wasted no time flipping to the right page. He made a list of ingredients he needed, most of which he knew he didn't have. With a groan of displeasure, he wrote a note to Sofia. He gathered his book and list into a knapsack. He grabbed his family's wand.

"Teleporto note es remodeo," with a flick of his wrist the note had vanished. He smiled knowing it was safely in Sofia's room awaiting her. Once more he flicked his wand, and he was gone.

"Dinner was great, now it's off to bed. I've got a long day ahead of me. Amber and I have party planning to do. Good night mom," Sofia said as she hugged her mom, "night dad." She hugged her dad.

"Night James, night Amber see you bright and early."

Sofia ran off to her room. She need some space, after tomorrow there was no way she was going to get any. Over the years Amber had gotten worse with the party planning. Her and Jame's sixteenth birthday was what Amber called a sweet sixteen. Everyone had so much sugar, they canceled school for a week everyone was so sick. It was however funny at the same time, she couldn't help but laugh. She opened the door to her room and slipped inside.

"Hey Sofia," Clover called as he hopped over. She bent down and picked up her bunny.

"Hello Clover how are you this evening?"

"Pretty good pretty good, I got you something for Valentine's day!"

"Oh really what?"

"Come on I'll show you!" The pair moved feather into the room.

"Okay now close your eyes," Clover said with big smile on his bunny face. Sofia giggled and did as she was asked. Using Clover's voice, she stood at the edge of her bed.

"Now open them!"

Sofia gasped at the sight before her. Lillies were arranged in the shape of a heart. In the middle of the heart it said "Clover loves Sofia." She hugged her bunny friend tight, "oh thank you Clover! I love you too!" She let him go and picked up the flowers. As she placed them in the vase alongside her roses, Clover tilted his head.

"Who gave you the roses?"

"Oh Mr. Cedric. He made them for me right before I left his workshop for the day."

"Looks like that's not all he gave you," he pointed to the note beside her vase. She picked it up.

"Dear Sofia," she read aloud, "I'm sorry to tell you this but I have to cancel our lessons for the next couple days. I will be gone all day tomorrow finding the ingredients to make the antidote to your truth serum. And Friday I will be finishing the potion just in time for your party. Consider it just part of your birthday gift from me. By the time you read this I will already be gone, and you should be off to bed. Good night Sofia see you Friday Cedric. Well I guess no magic lessons for the next couple of days." She let out a sigh, "but I love our time together. But hopefully I'll see him on Friday."

"I see, well it's good to see his magic skills have increased over the years," Clover said rolling his eyes.

"He really something special that's for sure. He's so kind to me, and has taught me everything. I can't wait to tell him that I love him," Sofia said quickly covering her mouth. Clover's eye went wide, "YOU WHAT?"

Sofia filled him in on the day, about the truth serum to the awkward conversation with her mom. Clover smiled a bit and place a paw on her arm.

"Sofia, I'm so happy you found love. Even if it's with that overgrown er I mean older man. He's a good match for you. Let's face it your all he's got. But if he hurts you, you can bet your bottom he'll be waking Rabbit Fu all in his face."

Sofia laughed at her best friend, "Thanks Clover, now it's bed time. Are you staying here tonight? I have to wake up early to party plan with Amber tomorrow. I don't want to wake you too." Clover shugged, "yeah I don't mind."

Sofia nodded and moved to put on her night gown. The pair snuggled down in her bed.

"G'night Sof."

"Night Clover," as she drifted off she whispered to herself, "G'night Mr. Cedric."


	2. Chapter 2

**hello my dears. Welcome to chapter two. I won't keep you enjoy.**

 **Still don't own Sofia the First. Believe me if I did, there would be an episode where she sees the future and she's married to Cedric.**

The sun crept up over the mountain side, just as Cedric had returned to his workshop. He had no time to rest though. He quickly pulled down two medium size cauldrons. The first potion he worked on was the truth serum antidote. He knew that would take all of ten minutes.

"Pinch of dandelion fuzz, and done. Now just let it boil," he said to himself trying his best to hold back a sneeze. He opened the red leather spell book. He flipped to page 398, and let out a deep breath.

"I never thought in a million years I would be using this," he looked out the window, "hm Sofia might be up now. Hope she doesn't mind not having our lesson today."

"Sofia. Sooofia. SOFIA!" Amber shouted. Sofia screamed and jumped out of bed. She landed hard on her butt on the floor.

"Gah Amber what the hell!," Sofia yelled getting up.

"And good morning to you my dear sister." Amber walked around the bed, and helped her up. Sofia brushed herself off, "isn't it a little early for this."

"Oh no no no it's never too early to plan a party," Amber explained excitedly. Sofia grumbled and got up to get dressed. She came out in a light purple gown that went to her knees. It was too early to dress up, she pulled her hair back in a pony tail.

"Are you really wearing that?"

"Yes I am. I'm not in the mood to stuff myself into a ball gown. Now can we please just get on with the planning." Sofia walked past Amber, who was still in shock about her sister's outburst. The pair walked briskly to the dining room. Just before they walked inside, Amber covered Sofia's eyes.

"What now?"

"Well mom and I got you a little early present, you ready?"

"Uh huh!" Sofia was excited. She felt her sister lead her through the doorway. Amber removed her hands. There stood two eighteen year old village girls. One stood a bit taller than Sofia, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a light blue dress under a white apron tied around her waist. Next to her was a dark skined girl in orange, with her hair in pigtails.

"JADE! RUBY!" Sofia ran to hug her two best friends. Over the years the three girls stayed in touch, but it was hard to find time to see each other. Jade had started to work as a baker, and Ruby took over the shoemaking business.

"We've missed you so much, Sofia!" explained Ruby as the three hugged.

"There was no way we were missing your eighteenth birthday!" Jade said as three separated. Sofia turned to Amber, who was smiling.

"The party has been taken care of Sofia. We figured some time with the girls would be nice for you. Plus mom has one more surprise." Miranda came up, "girls as of today and until the end of Sofia's party tomorrow night you two are honorary princesses." The girls squealed in delight.

"That just means Sofia will give you lessons on the basics of being a princess. But today the five of us are going Tangu for a girls day. Just some shopping, some lunch, and we'll be trying their newest thing, a suna. We to get going now." Miranda said with a smile. Sofia inter locked arms with Amber on her left and Jade on her right. Ruby inter locked with Jade. The four girls ran off together. Over the years Amber had come to love Jade and Ruby and they her after she joined Buttercups. Miranda smiled at her four girls. Amber and Sofia were her daughters but in her heart so were Jade and Ruby. She knew the two girls' parents felt the same for her girls. She was proud of Amber too. She was still about being big and flashy, but she had learned how to be humble. She still had a sparkling personality and still loved to be the center of attention. But she had become nicer and a bit of humanitarian. She watched the four girls skip off together. Miranda smiled, her girls were growing up too fast.

Cedric stretched, "well Wormy I have everything I need. Now just to practice." He was about to wave his wand when he looked out the window. He watched as the flying carriage fly off. He knew his princess was in it. He smiled just thinking of the blue eyed woman. He felt a sting of insecurity hit him again. What if she didn't love him? What she did? Would her parents allow them to be together? Would they force them apart? If they would allow it would he be good enough for her? What she stopped loving him after she realized he nothing to give her? He slumped down in seat and put his face in his hands. He knew she deserved better than him. Someone richer, more handsome, someone younger. He let out a sob.

"Cedric why are you crying my dear boy?"

Cedric recognized the deep voice talking to him. He let out a sigh, "Hello father."

"You did answer my question, why are you crying?"

"I'm in love with…"

"Sofia, yes I know my son. Your mother couldn't wait to tell me you were going to use the sky writing spell. Same one I used to ask your mother to be mine," Goodwin said stroking his beard, "now why are you crying about that."

"I'm not good enough for her, she deserves a prince that could give her anything she wanted," Cedric said dryly. Goodwin placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "did I ever tell you how I met your mother."

"You told me once it felt like it took nine year to tell me and sis."

Goodwin laughed, "oh that was just a fake story your mother and I came up with so you wouldn't know the truth. But you're a grown man it's time for me to tell you the truth. When I was in your spot there was an evil sorcerer try to take over the kingdom. He had a beautiful daughter. She was just as evil as he was. The two of us did battle one day. But the only thing either of us had won that day was each other's hearts. We kept our love a secret for years. I couldn't take it anymore, I proposed to her. She almost said no."

"What? But mummy loves you!"

"Oh she did, still does. She felt because she was evil and I was good we could never be together. That I shouldn't want to marry her like I did. But I took her in my arms. She was the girl for me, I wasn't about to let her go. I took her hand, and marched to her father's lair. I looked him square in the eye, and told him of my intention with his daughter. I told him I would marry her no matter what. He laughed at first, wondering why anyone want to marry an ungrateful brat like her. This upset both of us. I won't go into full detail but there is a reason you only know my half of the family. The next day we returned, I told the king I wished to marry her. He was thrilled to know I had not only changed her heart but I captured it as well. Within a month we were married. So you see, your mother didn't believe she wasn't good enough for me. But in actually she was too good for me. She's a wonderful wife, mother, and not to mention lover. In fact there is not a day goes by I don't show her what she means to me. It doesn't matter if you don't feel like you are good enough. If you are good enough in her eyes, that's all that matters. That and showing her how much you love her every day."

Cedric looked at his father. He was right. He loved Sofia, he would prove it to her every day. She already treats him as the best person in the world. He would do the same for her, "thank you father."

"No problem my dear boy. Now get to work, I wish to have grandchildren one day. She will make excellent young sorcerers even if they have your dna."

"Good bye father!" Cedric said holding back his anger.

Meanwhile in Tangu, the five ladies sit in a wood box with steam all around.

"This feels so nice," Amber mumbled.

"Yeah," Sofia said taking in a deep breath. She had never felt more relaxed.

"So Sofia, are you excited for tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! So excited, not only will I have you two there but Mr. Cedric will be there. He's going to be my first dance right after daddy."

"Wait why Cedric, Sofia," ask Amber looking at her younger sister. Sofia blushed, "well I love him." She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"What! You did not just say that and in front of mother!"

"Oh I already to know," Miranda said with her eyes still closed. Amber was in total shock.

"But he's well Cedric!"

"So I have the right to love him. He's been in my life for years. I've grown up with him. He's been kind to me, he never once looked at me as just a princess. Over the years he's made me feel important and special. I plan to marry him one day, just like you plan to marry Hugo."

"Sofia!"

"Amber! You have a boyfriend?" Miranda's eyes shot open. Amber sighed, "sort of. He hasn't formally asked to court me yet but I know he will soon."

"Well good for you dear. What about you girls do you have men in your lives?"

Ruby and Jade looked at each other. Ruby shook her head, "no just not interested in any of the boys in the village."

"The baker son likes me, but I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Really Brandon?"

"Yes, he's grown up well. Sort of handsome. Just unsure. I'm not ready to find a man yet. I'm only eighteen, I have years ahead of me."

"You go girl, do what you wish," Miranda said, "and Ruby I'm sure there will be a boy someday."

"Well there is one actually but he's not from the village."

"Oh who is it?" Amber asked.

"Um well," Ruby blushed.

"James! It's totally James!" Sofia said eyes wide, "I remember the crush you had on him when we were kids." Ruby's face became all red and not from the steam.

"You like my brother, gross. But I have an idea. Let's mess with him," Amber said. Miranda looked at her step daughter with a warning look.

"Nothing bad. Let's just make it so he chases you," Amber said with a smirk, "tomorrow night, I'm giving you a makeover."

"Really?" Ruby asked with hopeful eyes. Amber smiled, "yes." She squealed and ran over to the blonde, "thank you thank you thank you!"

"There is only one thing I want to know," Amber's gaze fixated on Sofia, "how could you tell mom before me of your feelings?"

"It's not like I wanted to. I'm under the effects of a truth serum."

"Truth serum you say. So you have to answer whatever someone asks you?"

"Yes…"

"You have been hiding this from me for years, who was your first kiss?" Amber asked.

"Hugo, shortly after we had our first ice dancing recital. It was awkward for both of us. It was just a quick peek. I told him I felt nothing and he was so happy to hear that. Turns out he wanted to see if the feelings he was having for me were real. We realized we were meant to be friends. A couple months later he told me he had a thing for someone else." Amber's eyes grew wide, "who?"

"Um well Clio. But that was years ago, I don't know if he still does." Amber tried to hide her disappointed, Hugo would be the ultimate mate for her. He was handsome, rich, and had a huge kingdom. She just had to marry him. Sofia walked over to her sister, and hugged, "you'll get him sis. I just know it."

"Thanks Sofia," she said as she hugged her back, "now let's get out of here, it's time to shop till we drop." The other ladies giggled and nodded. They exited the box to move onto their next active.

"No no no damn it," Cedric said as he failed to write in the sky again. Well just in the air in the tower. He let out a sigh and slumped down to the floor. He knew this spell was difficult but he didn't think it would be this hard. Maybe he mixed the potion wrong. No that can't be, he had his father double check it for him before he left. He had made the potion right. Just something was missing. He looked up at his window. It was already well into the night. He needed to sleep, tomorrow was a big day. Just as he stood up, there was a light tap on his door. He wondered who it could be this late at night. He opened up the door. There she stood, Sofia in her night dress.

"So-Sofia what are you doing here," Cedric asked.

"I had to see you," she said with a blush, "it didn't feel right not see you today." Cedric blushed a little. He was so glad to see her too, his heart beat a little faster. She blushed, "can I come in for a moment?"

"It's a bit of mess right now. So I'm sorry but no. Besides you must be tired from today and need your rest for your party tomorrow." Sofia sadly sighed, "you're right. I just missed you that's all." She outstretched her arms and hugged him. His arms went around her waist, he buried his face in her hair, "And I you, Sofia. But you must go before someone sees you. I don't want rumors spread about you."

"As long as they were about us, I'm okay with it." He smiled, and the two pulled apart. Their arms still wrapped around each other. Slowly their faces inched towards each other. Their lips meet for a only a second. Sofia giggled, "well um good night."

"Yes. Um good night," he said and slipped back into his workshop. He hand came to his lips. He still felt the tingle, his heart was still racing. He moved away from the door. He grabbed his wand and took a deep breath, "one more time."

Sofia used her wand to teleport back to her room.

"Did you do it?" Amber asked. With a blushed Sofia nodded. The others giggled and squealed. The four of them started a game of truth or dare. Well more like get Sofia to say something embarrassing until she finally picked dare.

"Already Ruby your turn," Jade said. Sofia tried to focus on the game but couldn't. Her just wouldn't stop beating. She wanted to go back and kiss him again. This time longer, deeper just to show him how she felt. Amber noticed her sister was lost in thought. She knew that look, Sofia was experiencing lust. Sofia felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked at Amber, the two smiled. Sofia knew Amber knew what she was thinking, but her secret was safe. Sofia went back to the game, tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

Cedric changed into his pajamas. He slipped under the covers and let out a happy sigh. Finally he had gotten the spell to work. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleeps and into dreams of his princess. Tomorrow night could not come sooner.

 **So in the end this story will have at least three chapters with each chapter being a new day.**

 **Next time it's time for a ball, some magic, and some sparks to fly.**

 **Until then peace and love**

 **Measel out.**


	3. author's note

Hey everyone it's me.

I am leaving this note for all of you wonderful readers out there.

I am having some personal issuing at home so it maybe a month or so before

I can really get down to finishing my stories.

I am sorry but I promise I will be back at it soon.

I love you all very much.

Xoxo

Measel


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears!**

 **Yes I'm back for a bit, staying with a friend who has wifi and loves me dearly**

 **anyway here is the third chapter, and for warning I got to say it's pretty long.**

 **Hopefully it will be worth it :)**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Disclaimer** **I still don't own Sofia the first or the characters**

The sun began to raise. The sunlight shined into the window and right into Sofia's eyes. She grumbled and rolled over. She slowly creep her eyes open, "mmmm." There on the bedside stood her rabbit friend.

"Happy birthday Sofia!" Clover yelled and hugged her face. She laughed and grabbed her friend. She held him tight, "thank you Clover." Mia and Robin flew into the window, and placing a crown of flowers on her head. She smiled, "thank you guys."

"So how does it feel to be eighteen?" Mia asked.

"Like it did to be seventeen, but now I can start trying to actively find a suitor."

"Oooh got anyone in mind?" Robin asked. Sofia nodded and blushed.

"It's Cedric!" Clover said knowing Sofia would never say it out loud. Mia and Robin beaks dropped open. Sofia blushed became darker, "yes, it's Cedric. I'm going to tell him tonight." Their beaks went wider, "what!" They were interpreted by a knock on the door. The animals scurried away to hide as a woman entered the room.

"Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks mom!" Sofia jumped out of bed, and ran to hug her mother. The two pulled away.

"Now get dressed, we've got strawberry french toast waiting down stairs for you." Sofia's eyes lite up like the morning sky. Even as a young adult she loved strawberry french toast. She ran to desk to grab her wand. With one flick of her wrist she was dressed in light pink gown, with one of her smaller tiaras on her head. She didn't bother to with a petticoat. Miranda smiled, Sofia maybe a princess but she was still that simple girl from the village after all these years. She was also so impressed by how much magic her daughter had two inter locked arms and walked to the dining hall. Today was already starting to be a good day.

Everyone was seated around the table, "happy birthday Sofia!" She smiled at her friends and family. That's when she saw Cedric at the end of the table. He looked into her eyes and smiled. A pink tint came to her cheeks as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She walked over and sat next to him. Everyone was chatting, mostly Jade and Ruby talking about what it was like for them in the castle or about how they couldn't wait to dress up tonight. Sofia was enjoying her breakfast and listening to her friends when she felt a hand grab hers. Their fingers interlocked. She glance up at Cedric, who just continued eating like it was nothing. Sofia's heart beat a little faster feeling the warmth of the sorcerer's hand in hers.

Cedric was shocked with himself. He never thought he'd be so bold as to grab her hand in front of her family. He didn't care, after last night's kiss he just needed some contact. Of course after his final attempt at the sky writing spell had seceded, he spelt all night for the first time in years. He had a dream Sofia was just simply lying in bed with him. Their bodies close together, their heart beats synchronised, her steady breathing like a lullaby to him. He had awoke with pillow wrapped up in his arms. He was sad it wasn't his princess, but he had hoped some day he could hold her all night.

No one seemed to notice the little intimate moment between the pair. Sofia smiled to herself, she had never felt this at ease before. If only every morning could be like this. Cedric joining her and her family for breakfast, not as a guest but as part of the family. Sofia blushed at the thought. He clearly accepted her feelings she thought. He wouldn't be holding her hand if he didn't. The idea of one day even marrying the man next to her made her heart almost beat out of her chest. Of course she'd want to wait. She had two months of schooling left. Then she would have to test to become a sorceress a month after that. Would he even want to marry her? Maybe he was just holding her hand for support, he still does get nervous around her family. Plus they held hands a lot before this in dangerous situation or when he needed support just before he went before important people like visiting kings and the high council of magic. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He just kept eating, unaware she was looking at him. She squeezed his hand a bit, and let go. She knew they had to part before breakfast was over. What she didn't see was the small frown formed at the corner of his lips as he felt her move away.

When breakfast was done everyone parted ways. The girls were off to help Jade and Ruby with their princess training. Miranda and Roland were off to buy Sofia one more gift. James was off to wait for Zandar. He was coming sooner so he could hang out with James before the party. Cedric just walked back to his tower. He wanted to double check everything before tonight. He watched as the four girls ran off out of the dining hall before leaving himself. He could have sworn he seen Sofia wave a small goodbye to him. His mind began to wonder, today was Friday wasn't this normally school day. Come to think of it she and her siblings hadn't gone to school in a couple of days. Their parents must have pulled them from school for Sofia's birthday. He smiled thinking of Sofia once more. It was weird to him, he was like a teenage boy once more. Of course he was twenty nine now, he knew it was the girl that was making him feel so youthful.

Once back in his tower, he walked over to his bookshelf. He scrolled through the different books he had. Some were spellbooks, other were just some him and Sofia had bought over the years. It was a normal occurrence for the two to take day trip places together on the weekends. Sometimes it was to the charmacy to refill any ingredients they would need that wasn't in the garden. Other times it would be to visit her friends in the village where she grew up or his parents, they simply adored Sofia. It was normal for them to just stay in his tower too. From practicing spells, or seated in comfortable silence reading old books or just some silly little books about brave knights. Of course over the years Sofia's tastes in books changed to that of poetry or learning of old sorcerers. Cedric didn't mind what they did, just so long as she was by his side. He changed his mind about doing some light reading first. He just felt the need to think.

He noticed something was different. He felt something odd in the air. That's when he looked to his work bench. A small package was sitting in the middle next to a note. He pick up the paper, "Cedric, when the time comes you'll know what to do with this, love mom and dad." He opened the box, and smiled. It was indeed ingredients he would need to enchanted later. He picked up the small box, and walked up the steps to his room. He opened a small compartment in his writing desk to the far right of his bed, and tucked away the box for safe keeping. Once back in his workshop there was a knock at the door. It couldn't possibly be Sofia, she was busy with the girls today.

"Yes what is it," he said trying to sound annoyed. There stood Baileywick stood holding a tray with a tea pot and two cups.

Without a word, he stepped aside and let the older man in. It was Friday afternoon, time for tea. The two men over the years had grown to tolerate each other. A truce of some sort was made thanks to Sofia actually. The two men both cared for the girl, and she hated them fighting. So she forced them to have tea once a week for a month. That was over three years ago.

"We need to talk," the man said walking into the parlor. Cedric followed close behind, a scowl plastered on his face. Normally that meant bad news for him. Baileywick sat the tray down on a small table and sat in the arm chair on the left. Cedric sat in the other open chair, "well what is it?"

"It's about Sofia."

Across the castle Jade and Ruby were learning to walk with poses, by balancing books on their heads. The girls all laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

"Now are we ready to learn how to waltz?" Amber asked. Jade smiled, "you don't have to teach us something we already know." Ruby nodded to the band and the two girls began to dance around the room gracefully and elegantly. Sofia clapped for her friends, "see Amber they're ready." Amber sighed, "I suppose. I have to get Ruby ready for James any way."

Amber nodded to the band. The music stopped and the two girls stopped mid dance. The two did a small bow as Sofia clapped louder. The four girls laugh as interlocked arms with Ruby,whisking her away to only god knows what sort of beauty regiment. Jade and Sofia could have sworn they saw a look of sheer terror come over Ruby's face when the phrase hot wax left Amber's lips.

"Help me" Ruby mouth back at her friends. They just giggled at her misfortune and waved.

"So are you ready to pick a dress for tonight?" Sofia asked. Jade nodded, "I've been so ready." The two walked off to Sofia's room to get ready for the big dance. Jade went on and on about which dress she'd love to wear if Sofia had it. She smiled, "I know the perfect dress." She grabbed her friend's hand and ran the rest of the way. She pulled Jade straight over to the walk in closet, "you strip down and I'll be back with the dress." Jade nodded and watched her friend run out of sight. She removed her dress, leaving her in her bloomers, stockings, corset, and petticoat. Her hand absence mindlessly move to touch her silver locket. She looked down, and looked over at the closet door to make sure Sofia wasn't coming out. She let out a small sigh before opening the locket. A small ray of light came out, it expanded into a picture. It was of her, with her arms wrapped around another girl. A young girl with black hair in a braid and a witches hat. She was placing a kiss on Jade's cheek. She smiled at the image.

"So that's why you haven't given Brandon an answer," Sofia said over Jade's shoulder. Jade quickly snapped the locket shut.

"Sofia I-I can explain," Jade panicked before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"You love Lucinda, don't you?"

"Yes, just as much as you do Cedric," Jade said fighting back tears as she hugged her friend back, "only Ruby knows. We've kept our love hidden for two years out fear people run us out of town. It's not normal for two women to love each other like a man and a woman do, but we do. She's my everything." Jade couldn't stop the tears. She was scared she was about to lose one of her best friends.

"I'm happy for you two. You both are beautiful young women who deserve love. If you found that love in each other than so be it. I'm happy for you and for Lucinda. She got quite the catch." The two pulled away and laughed.

"So you don't hate me for loving a woman?"

"Jade, you're my best friend I could never hate you. You have the right to love who ever makes you happy, including a witch." Jade smiled, she should have known Sofia would be accepting of her and her lover.

"Now I'm going to call Violet to come do your hair and makeup. After you put this on." Sofia held up a floor length navy blue dress, with a sliver flower patterns all over it and silver lace on the sleeves and neckline.

"Oh Sofia it's beautiful!"

"And it will go well with earrings you bought yesterday. Plus you'll be wearing on of my tiaras. You are going to look absolutely stunning tonight."

Sofia called in her lady in waiting to give Jade a natural look. She walked back into her closet. She had the dress she was going to wear already picked out. She just had to do one quick thing. She walked to the back of the closest and pushed on the back wall. It opened up to a small sitting area. She walked over to the desk and wrote out a quick invitation. Using the spare wand she had in there, she teleported the note away. She placed the wand back on the desk, and closed away her hiding place. She walked back, and went to work on getting herself ready for tonight.

"M'lady, Lady Jade is ready," Violet said into the closest. Sofia stepped out to see her friend. Jade a light blue eye shadow, with very light eyeliner making her brown eyes pop. Her lips were painted a light pink, with matching blush. Her hair was done in a French braid with a small sliver tiara on top.

"What do you think?"

"If wasn't in love with Cedric, Lucinda wasn't in the picture, and I liked girls I'd be begging you to marry me!" Jade blushed and the two giggled.

"You look amazing as well, Sof," Jade said as Sofia did a spin causing the skirt of her dress to come up a bit. Sofia wore a cream colored dress floor length dress with a light purple sash around her slim waist. It has a sweetheart neckline, her amulet fell just right above her cleavage. The sleeves went to her elbows and had lace the same color as the sash. She wore brown eye shadow, and her lips and cheeks were pink as well. Her hair was down only with a few more curls, and tiara in the center.

"Shall we go wait for Amber and Ruby?" Jade nodded, and the pair left to find their friends.

Nightfall had soon come. Guests were starting to arrive. Kings and queens from neighboring kingdoms, as well as all of the princess and princes they go to school with were there. Jade had entered the room shortly after they meet up with Amber. She told the two girls Ruby wanted to make an entrance. The two nodded understanding fully. Jade entered the party alone. She felt everyone's eyes on her. She felt alone and nervous until her brown eyes meet another familiar pair of green eyes across the dance floor. She smiled, and descended down the stairs. Lucinda meet her at the bottom.

"What are you doing here?"

"A friend invited me. You look beautiful my love." Jade's cheeks became warm, "you look amazing yourself." Lucinda wore a dark violet dress came down to her ankles with lace sleeve that went across her shoulders. She left her hat at home, and had her hair in a bun.

"Thanks you," she gave Jade a light peek on the cheek before moving deeper into the room. About ten minutes later James and Amber came in wearing similar forest green and gold outfits. James ran off to meet up with the guys. Amber meet up with Jade and Lucinda.

"Wait where is Ruby," Lucinda asked.

"Wait for it" Amber said hiding her face with her fan.

The doors at the top of the steps opened, "now presenting Lady Ruby." Everyone's eyes traveled to the dark skinned girl at the top of the stairs. Her hair was straightened, and down to her shoulders. A golden sun pinned back her bangs on the left side. Her lips painted a deep red, with no eye makeup. She lifted the skirt of her blood red dress, the sleeve just covered one of her shoulders.

On the right side of the room a certain blonde prince's eyes were wide, watching his sister's childhood friend descend the stairs.

"Brilliant," he whispered to himself. He didn't even feel himself move to the bottom of the stairs. He held out his hand for her to take, "Lady Ruby, will you honor me with your first dance of tonight." Ruby smiled and took his hand, "yes I will James. But for now I'd like to speak with my friends, excuse me." She walked off to join her friends on the far side of the room. She greeted Lucinda, unaware of the royal eyes that followed her.

Cedric leaned against the back wall. About an hour into the party and he was dreadfully bored. He wasn't one for big parties anyway. Most of the time he liked to hide away in his tower far from the crowd. Queen Miranda spotted him and smiled. She moved to towards him. Cedric quickly stood up straight, "good evening, my queen." He bowed. She smiled, "and to you sorcerer." She bowed her head, "you look handsome this evening." He was in a black robe he wore for special occasions, ever since his father said he didn't own a good robe. His normal yellow tie was switched to a black one, and he had a white button up shirt and black vest underneath. He kept his brown fingerless gloves, just for comfort.

"Thank you M'lady you're too kind." Just as he finished talking the doors opened once again. Their eyes landed on the Princess.

"Introducing Princess Sofia." The young girl walked down the steps. Cedric could swears his eyes were about fall out of his head. Miranda watched his reaction, "she's lovely isn't she."

"Breath taking," he said momentary forgetting who he was talking to. Miranda smiled and whispered, "go get her tiger."

"What did you say your majesty?"

"I said you should dance with her after she dances with her father." Cedric was is shock, "um yes well maybe."

Sofia took her dad's arm at the bottom of the stairs. The two walked to the middle of the dance floor. He smiled at his daughter, "happy birthday, Sofia. You look lovely."

"Thanks dad, now shall we get this get this party started." Roland smiled and nodded to the band. The slightly fast paced waltz came on and they began to move around the dance floor.

"This almost reminds me of your first ball over ten year ago." He stepped on her foot.

"Ouch," she giggled, "you dance the same still." The two shared a laugh.

Everyone shortly joined the father daughter pair. Ruby kept her promise and danced with James. Lucinda and Jade danced together hidden in the back of the room. Amber smiled from the sidelines at James and Ruby. She wanted that. In truth she had known of her brother's crush since they were thirteen. He had liked her since the day he meet her and Jade in the garden when Sofia first moved in. She just happened to read his open journal and found out a few years later. She didn't mind playing cupid, she just wanted her siblings happy.

"Princess Amber," a deep voice said along with a tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Zandar standing next her, "may I have this dance?" She frowned wanting to save her first dance for Hugo, "sure." She let herself be swept off to the dance floor by the Arabian prince.

"So still mad at me for last month?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amber said looking away a pink tint spreading across her face.

"That's a lie, you know exactly what I'm talking about. The kiss we shared at Clio's new year's eve ball." Amber sighed, of course she remember the kiss. She didn't want to remember how soft his lips were, or how she had never felt her heart race like that before. Or even the fact it still haunts her dreams at night.

"Zandar, it was a mistake. We were both drunk," she said looking back in Zandar's dark eyes. He frowned, "it didn't feel like a mistake to me, seeing how we kissed a few more times that night after that." Amber felt her cheeks getting warmer, whether from anger or embarrassment she had yet to determine.

"Look it was a mistake," she lied to herself. Zandar saw right past it.

"I have feeling for Hugo not you," another lie, and a not very good one.

"Just because he's has more money doesn't make him right for you," Zandar said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He spun her around.

"What about Hildegarde?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? That stupid boyhood crush I had on her? The only thing she loves is herself, and I need someone sweet, kind, caring, someone like you. I've watched you grow and change over the years. You've become the most enchanting woman I have ever meet. Amber I wish to court you, just give me a chance."

The song came to end. He pulled away, he bowed, "thank you for the dance." He kissed the hand he still held before slipping away. She brought her hand to her chest just watched him walk away. She let out a sigh, there was no way they could be together. He was too perfect and she was just Amber. She was still that spoiled little brat. Zandar kind, noble, caring, and sweet, in other words too good for her. Amber walked off the dance floor, her heart breaking.

Sofia found her friends after the dance with her father. Lucinda thanked her for inviting her. Sofia smiled, and nodded. She was just happy Jade had someone to love just as much as they loved her. Sofia couldn't think of a better match. She felt a tap on her shoulder, "may I have this dance?" Sofia turned to see Cedric smiling at her. She took his hand in hers, "I thought you'd never ask." The pair moved to the dance floor. Lucinda smiled, "About damn time."

The music started up once more. Cedric place his hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. A familiar warmth came to them as they held hands once more. Over the years Sofia had began to teach Cedric how to dance, something he was thankful for.

"So my princess, what is your birthday wish?" he asked as they spun around the dance floor. Sofia smiled, "for you to accept my love."

Cedric looked into her eyes, "I do accept your love, but one you must know I'm not worthy of it. I'm not worth anything you give me for I have nothing more than my workshop and anything within it to give you. You are the most enchanting princess in all of the kingdoms and I am nothing but a lone sorcerer. You deserve a thousand kingdoms and all I can offer is my heart. Two your father will kill me. He will have my head on a head on a plate for corrupting his daughter." He spun her around, and pulled her back in closer to whisper in her ear, "you are worth that price. And three I have a gift for you, but we need to be outside. We must find a way to slip away later."

Sofia felt her knees go weak at Cedric's words. He didn't come right out and say he loved her too. He words made her heart flutter and her breath became shallow. The need to kiss him was raising. He could see it in her eyes, and by the way she bit her lower lip. He smirked at her, and looked around. When he was sure it was safe, his lips lightly touched hers. For that split second, Sofia was in heaven.

The party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing, singing, and having a wonderful time. Sofia had danced with many people that night, from her girl friends to Hugo, Zandar, even James danced with her. However ever after their dance she saw him and Ruby disappear, not that she minded. Every other dance however belonged to Cedric. The clock was slowly approaching midnight. Sofia was once again dancing with her sorcerer. She looked over at the far in of the dance floor to see Amber finally dancing with Hugo. She smiled but deep down she was ready to leave.

"When should we slip away?" Sofia asked pressing her body closer to Cedric. He shuddered at the contact, "we have to get a distraction."

"Zandar!" Amber yelled from across the dance floor. The pair stopped dancing to see the commotion. Hugo was on the ground, and Amber was trying to pull Zandar out of the room.

"That will work," Cedric said pulling her out the glass door.

As the pair made their escape they were unaware of the queen. Miranda smiled to herself, "hey Rollie." Roland turned to look to look at his wife. She pointed to the door, "I win." Roland's eyes went wide as his youngest daughter ran off with an older man, he let out a sigh.

"Well a bet's a bet. You win," he said with a sad smile.

"Just make sure you get a uniform from Baileywick," Miranda said with a wicked smirk.

Sofia held tight to Cedric's hand. She could have sworn they passed Lucinda and Jade walking towards the forest. He paid no mind to what was around them till they were in Sofia's secret garden. They stopped to finally to catch their breath. Sofia shivered a bit, before she knew it she had Cedric's robe wrapped around her. She looked at him, and he smiled. She noticed he held a bottle of purple dust and his wand. He moved four steps away from her and pulled the crock from the vile. He cleared his throat.

"Powder in this vile hear my word, show her this I wish for her to know. Write in the sky the name of thy I wish for. Let her see who it is that owns my soul from this day forth. Let her see who holds my heart."

In amazement Sofia watched as the dust flew out of the bottle, swirled around in the air, before flying up. She covered her mouth with her hand, tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. In big purple letters was her name, Sofia, across the night sky. She looked back to Cedric.

"Four I will accept your love, if you accept mine," he said with arms wide open. She ran to him, hugging him tight around. He held her back, burying his face in her auburn locks. She brought her left hand up to cup his face. In hushed tones she gave her answer, "yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She stood on her tip toes, making his lips meet hers. This time they didn't pull away, they let out all passion they had for one another. His hand moved to become tangled in her hair. Hers moved from his face to chest. Finally they were free from prying eyes. They could feel, and taste each other. Cedric felt if he was die this very moment, he would go as a happy man.

Sofia was the first to pull away.

"Wand," she said trying to catch her breath. He hand over his wand without hesitation. She smiled and with a flick of her wrist they were gone from her garden and in his workshop.

"What are we doing here," Cedric asked finally realizing where they were. Sofia shrugged off his robe, and placed it on the back of his chair.

"Ask me what I want for my birthday again."

"Okay what do-do you w-want for your birthday?" he couldn't hide his nervousness.

"You, me, in your bed, naked till the sun comes up. Cedric I gave you my heart. I want to give you my body as well."

"Ar-are you sure," he asked feeling her move closer to him. She wrapped her slender hand around his tie, she pulled him down, "yes." She smashed her lips to his. After that there was no way he could say no. He pushed her away, and took her hand.

"Right this way," Cedric lead her to stairs.

The pair walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

"And this princess is where the magic happens," He said clapping his hands to light the candles. She stepped inside with a giggle.

"Isn't that what you said the first time you show your workshop," she said turn to look at Cedric. He gave her a smirk and held out his hands to her. Sofia took them and he pulled her into him. She buried her face in his chest. She took in his scent, sandalwood and smoke. Years of working at the cauldron have mixed those with a natural scent. He held her tight. As if at any second something would take her away if he let go. His nose filled with the smell of her vanilla shampoo. His body shook with anticipation. Her small hands rubbed his back.

"Sofia?"

"Yes Cedric?"

"We don't have to do this. I will gladly wait for you for as long as it takes."

She pulled from away from the man. She was still feeling the effects of position. He looked deep into the sparkling pools she called eyes. He never wanted to look away. He almost didn't hear her speak to him.

"Cedric, I love you. From the moment I was able to tell what real love was I knew you were the one for me. I know we're far apart in age but please understand you're only one I could ever want. I want all of you, tonight and forever."

Cedric blinked back the tears. No one had ever touched his heart the way this girl could ever have. He cupped her chin and brought their lips together. They moved their lips in perfect sync. He wrapped his arm around around her back to pull her closer to him. He needed to feel her pressed against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up a bit more. As he bite her bottom lip his hand found the back of her dress. Slowly he pulled it down. He pulled away from her swelling lips to make a trail of kisses down her neck. As he pulled the sleeves down, he kissed her now bare shoulders. The taste of her skin was driving him mad. He unwilling pulled away to pull her dress the rest of the way off. She surprised him, she wore nothing at all under her dress. He was given full view of her creamy breast. His eyes kept traveling down, to a well toned stomach. He couldn't resist getting on his knees placing a trail of kisses along the way. He pushed her down light so she was sitting at the foot of his bed.

"I'm going to make see stars, and taste the heavens," he said as place butterfly kisses along her pelvic bone. To him she was a goddess and deserved to be worship as such. He moved down, kissing his way up her left inner thigh. The princess let out small moans of delight as he moved closer and closer to her untouched womanhood. Before he hit his target, he switched legs giving the right one the same treatment.

"Please Cedric, I need to feel you," Sofia said breathlessly. He was going to grant her wish, he opened her lower lips. He gave it one long slowly lick. He wasted no time attack the ball nervous above her entrance. He removed one of his gloves, and slowly slid in one finger into his princess. She was wet, and becoming wetter by the second. With each movement of his tongue or hand came a new sound from the girl below him.

Cedric was right, Sofia was in pure bliss. No one has ever touched her in such a way, not even herself. Now here was she was, upon Cedric's bed as he was in between her legs working his magic with tongue and fingers. She gripped the sheets tighter and let out a throaty moan when a second digit was added. Being a virgin, there was no way she was going to last much longer.

Cedric moved his head away. Without removing his fingers, he laid down beside her. Her body began to move with the motion of his hand. He placed kisses along her neck, "just let go my sweet. I'll catch as you fall." He whispered more of his love for her as he picked up the pace. Sofia's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, her first orgasm. It was not only the most powerful experience she had felt, but the man who gave it to her was the man she had plan to love for the rest of her life. Cedric slowly pulled his hand away. She groaned with displeasure.

As she open her eyes, Cedric was on top of her looking directly into her soul.

"How was that?" he asked.

"A-mazing!," she said, "please tell me we are going to do more." He smiled and kissed her. He stood up, and removed what was remaining of his clothes. Sofia's looked him over. Who knew he was hiding such a wonderful body under all of those robes. His chest was wonderfully sculpted with a small amount of hair, his arms were bigger than what most would believe. There was a tattoo on his right forearm. She couldn't stop her gaze from traveling south.

"Merlin's mushrooms," she mumbled. His member looked her in the face. He was fully erect at close to eight inches in length, and at least two and half in girth.

"See something you like?" Cedric said with a smirk. She didn't answer, all she did was reach out. Her slender hand made contact with the piece of flesh. Slowly she moved her hand up and down.

"How is this going to fit inside me," she wondered out loud. He moaned as she continued her momentum.

"I'll show you how," he said moving her hand. He moved back in between her legs. He hooked her legs with his arms, "I'm going to take this slow. It will hurt regardless, but I will do my best to help the position my love." He lined himself up with her opening. He slowly inched his way into her womanhood. Once at her barrier he paused. She nodded, telling him to go on. As he broke through her maidenhood he kissed her.

Cedric was right there was pain. But his kiss helped a bit. He waited for what seemed to be an eternity. At this moment he wished to just ravish her, thrust his hips so wildly that all Sofia could do is scream his name. It took all of his willpower to keep her safe and comfortable. She moved her hips up, "move please." Cedric nodded and slowly pulled back out. At a quicker pace he moved back in. Soon the pain in Sofia's eye went away. The sounds of pleasurable moans filled the air once more. Cedric leaned down and kissed her neck. Sofia dug her nails into his back. Cedric growled into his lover's neck, "I'm going to make it so all you can say is my name."

Sofia's eyes grew wide as he man above her moved to look deep into eyes. He didn't slow down, he picked up his pace, and pushed a little harder. All she could do was lay there and enjoy. She dug her nails into deeper his back. He knew she was leaving marks but at that moment he couldn't care less. She could feel another release coming. Cedric smirked, "now don't hold back on me. I want to hear every sound of pleasure coming from your delectable lips. Now my sweet enjoy yourself. I'm simply here, I want to take pleasure from your pleasure."

Cedric's words were enough to make her moan. Her inner walls clamped down on his member, "Cedric!"

He smirked as he brought her to her second release. Unfortunately he didn't know how much longer he could last. He leaned in close to whisper to her.

"I'm close myself love." She arched her back, and grinned her hips against his. She wanted to feel one more release, she wanted to feel his seed fill her as she reached her peak once more. He pushed himself harder into her.

"Oh Cedric just like that!"

"Sofia I can't hold back any more," Cedric said as he released her legs. He grabbed her hips, and moved at speeds even he didn't he could go. Sofia did her best to match his movements. A light flashed before her eyes, as she climaxed for third time. He groaned, that pushed him to his limits. He released his seed deep within the girl below him.

They stayed intertwined for a moment. He slowly removed himself. Cedric laid next to her trying to catch his breath. Everything they just did replaying in his head. Cedric had just taken Sofia's maidenhood, before they were married. If the king found out he would be surely beheaded. Sofia looked at the man next her. She could feel his panic.

"What's wrong, my love?" she asked rolling over to look at him. He turned his head, "just thinking about have your father will have my head if he were to ever find out about this moment." She giggled as she laid her head on his chest. She felt her eyes droop, "guess he'll never have to find out huh?" She let out a yawn. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "sleep, I'll let wake up before daybreak." She was already asleep. He smiled, then blushed. There was no way he'd tell her she was his first as well. That would just his little secret. He wrapped his arms around her before drifting off himself. He felt a smile come to his lips, having her in his arms was better than he could imagine.

 **well um yes. I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Until next time**

 **Measel peace out**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heeelllo every body. Welcome back to what is the last chapter of Truth Serum**

 **This little story has been a bit of project just to keep my mind off things that have been going on.**

 **Plus I've been having a mass amount of writers block, so for those reading a couple of my other stories I am deeply sorry.**

 **But I'm feel like I'm finally unblocked, so hopefully I'll be posting soon to those.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer I still don't own Sofia the First :3**

Cedric awoke a few hours later. He looked to his left to see Sofia's naked back. He smiled, she was beautiful and she was all his. He thought back to a few hours ago, he had claimed her, there was no going back now. He looked at every inch of her back. He wondered how it would look covered in bite marks and hickeys. Her hair fell at the center and to the side. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, but feared it would wake his sleeping angel. That's when he seen it, the glimmer of her chain. Since she was a child she had never removed that amulet. The one thing he had craved to possess for years. It was now just inches from him. He could easy take it from her, try to take over the kingdom once more. His hands reached out to touch it. He quickly pulled his hand back, and he shot up. He felt sick. There was no way he could use her like that. His love for her was stronger than his want for power. He put head in his hands, he felt so ashamed with himself.

Sofia felt the bed move, her eyes fluttered open. She rolled over to see Cedric sitting up, lost in his own mind. She sat up, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Something on your mind?"

"Sofia, I'm sorry for waking you. It's just," he let out a sigh, and grabbed her hands. He turned to look his princess in her eyes. She was still so innocent looking, just like all those years ago when he first meet her. He gave her a sad smile. He couldn't hide the truth forever.

"Many years ago, I spent my time trying to steal your amulet." She removed her hands, "you what." She clenched her amulet in her hand. He reached out to touch her arm. She turned away wanting to run, but stayed to listen to what he had to say.

"I stopped trying to get after I realized I was never meant to have it. You showed me that the way to true power was through good deeds. You showed me how to be well a better me," he said to the back of her head.

She removed her hand. She turned to him once more, "I want you to prove it. I'm going to close my eyes for ten seconds. That's enough time for you to take it. If you don't I'll truly believe you, if you do I'll never forgive you. I will tell my father." She shut her eyes.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

He raised his hand.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

He moved his hand to the base of her neck.

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

He slammed her lips to his. She kissed him back without hesitation. He pulled away after a moment.

"Ten," she whispered. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Cedric.

"You are the only one I wish to possess my dear. You are the best side of me. You make me want to be good." He took her hand and placed on his heart.

"This is yours. I am all yours. I love you, Sofia. You are all that I need to give me power." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She slipped her arms around his neck, her lips connected with his. He was hers, all hers. She pushed them over, and straddled his lap. She could feel him already becoming aroused. She pulled away.

"Make love to me once more before I have to leave." He smiled and lifted her hips lightly.

"As you wish my goddess."

He lined her up with his cock, and impaled her. She threw her head back. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Her hips rocked back and forth. He thrusted up as she moved, "just like that Sofia."

She raked her nails down his chest, while moaning wildly with pleasure. This new position brought new feeling within her. She felt so powerful, so in control. She held all the power in her hand. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He wasted no time kneading them, running his thumbs over her nipples, pinching them. This only heighten her ecstasy. She bite her bottom lip.

"Remember what I said. Do not hold back, let me hear you."

"Cedric, harder!" He rolled them over, his movements picked up. He knew his release was coming soon, but not before he made his woman tumble.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay I'm going to do something, if you don't like just stop me." He ran his up the side of her neck, slowly made his way to her throat. He lightly squeezed, he wanted to dominate her. He however didn't squeeze too tight.

Between his wild thrusts and being slightly choked, Sofia could not hold back.

"Cedric!" she screamed as her inner walls clamped down tight around the cock inside of her. It didn't take long for Cedric to release his seed for the second time tonight within her. He let go of her throat, and tired not crush her as he fell. He was not a young man anymore, the act took a toll on his stamina. Sofia just laid there, out of breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Cedric said. The two turned their heads to look at each other. The smiled and laughed. This was love, they both knew this would be their lives forever. There was no complaints for either side.

Cedric took out his spare wand from his bed side table and cleaned them. Sofia reluctantly got dressed. She knew it was time to get back to her room before anyone woke up. Baileywick would send out the whole castle guard if she wasn't in her room. Cedric sat up, his blanket covering his lower half. He noticed the look on his lover's face.

"Everything okay my dear?"

"Hm oh yes, just thinking about how out of everyone that would freak out about me not being in my room the worst would be Baileywick. I swear he's like an overprotective uncle."

"You could say that again," Cedric said shaking his head with a laugh, "he actually came in here yesterday for our afternoon tea and warned me." Sofia sat back down on the bed, "what did he say?"

"Oh just about how he heard you talking to your mother, and seen us holding hands at breakfast. How if I ever hurt you, broke your heart in anyway they would never be able to find my body," Cedric tried to sound annoyed, but couldn't hide his amusement. Sofia giggled, "sounds like him." She sat back down on the bed, she leaned into him, "I don't want to go."

"And I don't want you to leave," he said hugging her tight. The sound of his heartbeat sounded like music to her soul.

"I want to tell my parents, well my father. Mom already knows thanks to the serum. Could we do it today, Cedric?" she said not moving a muscle. Cerdic held his breath, he didn't answer. Sofia frowned, "I get that you're nervous. I am too, but I want them to understand I want to be with you. I don't want them to plan a wedding to someone I don't love."

"Sofia, I want to marry you. I want to tell your parents, if you want to do it tonight then so be it. But understand I want to court you properly for a bit. Long enough for you to graduate school and for you to pass you sorcery test. You already have so much on your plate, you don't need wedding planning added to it." Sofia pulled away to look into Cedric's eyes, "okay I understand." She kissed him, and stood up.

"I better go before I change my mind and climb back into your bed." Cedric held up his hand, "as of last night this is our bed, love." Sofia blushed nodded, "before I climb back into our bed and force you to make love to me again."

"Believe me dear it wouldn't be by force," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Sofia giggled and grabbed his spare wand from his hand. She disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. She reappeared in her room. With one more flick she was in her night dress, she was really impressed with all she could do with magic. She slipped into bed hoping to get a few more moments of sleep.

Cedric was up for the day. He slipped his trousers and gloves back on. He figured he'd workout for a moment. Every since he gave up trying to steal Sofia's amulet he needed some outlet. He jumped up and grabbed the bar he put up above his door. At this moment he wanted to figure out what he was going to say to Sofia's family. Surely one of them would have something to bad to say about them being a couple. More than likely the king or princess Amber. He continued doing pull ups until he heard Wormwood cawed. He dropped down, "and good morning to you Wormy." He picked up the rest of his dress clothes and hung them up in his closest. He put in his normal dark green shirt, brown vest, and yellow tie. He walked into his workshop, "sorry if mine and Sofia's um actions last night kept you up," Cedric blushed, he picked up his robe. Wormwood cawed in anger. Cedric slumped down, "what I said I was sorry. I wasn't aware she was going to be vocal!" He could feel his raven glare at him.

"How about extra bird seed for breakfast," Cedric said in a sing song voice. Wormy smiled, well the best he could with a beak. Cedric rolled his eyes as he walked back to his room. He put dress robe away and grabbed his normal dark velvet one. He slipped it on without tieing it. He walked over to his writing desk and pulled out the box his parents sent him yesterday day.

Wormy cawed at him again. He came out of his room, box in his sleeve.

"Alright you ungrateful little...mummy, father what a lovely surprise!"

"Cedykins! How did last night go?" she asked giving her son a bear hug.

"It went fine mummy."

"So the spell worked? Good job my boy," his father said patting on the shoulder. He chuckled a bit nervously, praying they didn't know what happened after he gave her the spell.

"So you consummated the relationship right," Winifred asked. Cedric swallowed dry air, this was going to be a long visit.

Sofia awoke a few hours later to a knock on her door.

"Ah princess Sofia, good morning," Baileywick said, "did you have fun last night?"

"Yes I did thank you," she said swinging her legs off her bed. He smiled, he love the young woman. She and the twins as family, they were the closest thing he had to nieces and a nephew. He felt the same way about the king and queen. Sofia hopped out of bed and ran to hug the older man. He was hesitant for a moment before returning her embrace.

"What was that for princess?"

"Just my way of saying thank you for all you've done for me all these years," she smiled. He could see the look of mischief in her eyes, that little extra sparkle he like to think. He knew she didn't belong to the king, but not a day goes by that he didn't think it was almost possible. He smiled and pushed her out to arm's length, "now you must hurry Sofia, your family is in the dining hall waiting on you." She nodded and ran off to get dressed. Much like yesterday she wore a much simpler gown, a pale yellow with a hair clip of a star instead of a tiara.

"Escort me to breakfast?" she asked. He smiled and held out his arm, "I'd be delighted." She took it and the two were off.

In the dining room James sat next to Ruby, her eyes still filled with hurt.

"Look Ruby I'm sorry," he said sounding as compassionate as possible, "it's not like I have a choice." Ruby huffed, she looked to the empty seat across the table. Jade had left that night with Lucinda. Leaving her alone to deal with the pain of rejection.

Zandar and Amber sat quietly next to each other, their fingers intertwined under the table. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, his smile just seemed to say I told you so. She looked back down, a warm glow on her face. She smiled to herself and squeezed his hand.

The king and queen enter the room. Miranda hung onto Roland arm as they giggled like school children. James and Amber looked at their parents with slight discussed. They were too much in love. Roland pulled out her chair for her, Miranda brushed his arm as he walked to his place next to her. They smiled at the children, "good morning kids."

"Morning," they all mumbled back. The pair looked at each other then back at the kids. Ruby was on the verge of crying. James looked mad at someone but they weren't quite sure who. Amber looked like she had a secret to hide, plus she wasn't talking. Zandar was still looking smug as ever. Roland placed a hand on Miranda's forearm, she looked back at him. He gave the nod.

Sofia came bouncing into the room with Baileywick in tow.

"Good morning everyone," she said, a smile plastered on her face. Miranda looked at her daughter with a knowing smiled, "good morning Sofia. How was your night?" Sofia sat down next to Ruby, "it was a-mazing! The party was wonderful! Thank you everyone." Roland smiled, "you're welcome, now why don't we eat before our guests have to leave, hm?"

A couple hours after breakfast, Ruby was in a carriage back to the village. Sofia waved to her friend till she couldn't see her no more. With a sigh she headed off to her second favorite place in the castle, Cedric's tower. She moved up the stone steps quickly, she wanted to talk about her plans to speak to her family with him. Once at the door she raised her hand to knock but stopped just before her hand made contact. Since they were together now did she have to knock. Just because they were a couple doesn't mean Cedric didn't like his privacy. Sofia looked around, time to press her luck. She opened the door, "Cedric?"

"Sofia! Hello dear!" Winifred called out as the princess came into the tower. Before the girl could speak, Winifred had in a bear hug much like the ones she gives her son, "and might I say welcome to the family!" Sofia's gaze meet Cedric's. He quickly looked down, a blush spread across his whole face. She smiled, "thank you Win…"

"It's mum to you now dear!" Winifred scolded while letting the poor girl go. Goodwin came over next, "you still have time to run you know."

"Father!"

"Goodwin!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sofia said walking over, taking Cedric's hand in hers, "he's perfect for me. I never wish to be without him." Cedric smiled, squeezed her hand, and kissed the top of her head. Winifred smiled, as did Goodwin.

"She truly is something special, don't mess it up son," Goodwin said and disappeared back into the painting. Winifred came over, kissed both their cheeks, and followed behind her husband. Sofia looked at Cedric and he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Shall we get started with your next lesson?" He asked letting go of her hand. Sofia ran to the hook that held her robe and hat, "bring it on."

"Today lesson is once again a more difficult potion," he began to read to her, "it's basically liquid courage." The lesson went on, all though it was hard to pay attention when all Sofia wanted to do was seduce her teacher. He promised her the lesson wouldn't be long, and they could break for lunch in the garden together. It would be their first date. Sofia tried really hard, just to hopefully get to the alone time faster.

Across the castle, James attacked his friend with a wood sword.

"Arg!," James cried out as he swung as hard as he could.

"Whoa easy man, this is just practice!" Zandar called blocking the attack. James huffed and throw the sword down. He fell onto the ground next to it.

"Fuck," he said laying down in the gymnasium floor. Zandar squatted down next to his friend.

"Something on your mind champ?"

"I messed up, I messed big with Ruby."

"That village girl you danced with all night?"

"Yeah, she's fucking amazing and gorgeous too. All I did was let my words fall out of my fucking mouth," he covered his face with his arm, "now she'll never speak to me again." Zandar was about to say something when Baileywick came in.

"Prince James your father would like to see you. Prince Zandar, princess Amber is looking for you."

"Alright thank you Baileywick." Baileywick turned on his heel and left. Jame sprang up, and high fived his friend. They out the door, before parting ways Zandar placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"Whatever you said to her dude, I'm sure if you just tell her the truth on your feelings she'll forgive you."

"I told her the truth, I've been crazy about her since we were kids."

"What else did you say?"

"That even with our feelings, it wouldn't be enough for us to be together. As heir to the throne I will one day be forced to marry princess, that I could never be fully hers."

"Did you tell her this before or after you tried to get her into bed?" James just looked down at the floor. Zandar nodded, "you really messed up man."

"We didn't go all the way, I couldn't. She was there, laying under me, ready and willing. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take her knowing I could never fully make her mine forever, Zandar. When she ran off I chased her. I told her I was sorry, and that no matter what I was waiting till I was older to marry anyway. That she shouldn't wait for me. That she should find a man from the village and settle down with him, not me. I was undeserving of her heart." Zandar smiled and patted his friend's shoulder, "that's what love is dude. Now I'm about to go make your sister my bride to be." Zandar turned on his heel and walked down the hall to the right. James smirked, shook his head, and took off the other way.

James knocked on his dad's study door, "dad you wanted to see me?" Roland pulled him into the room and sat his son down for a talk.

"James you're nineteen now, it's time you start thinking about courting some fair young woman. You see your mother and I have talked for months now. We have decided to step down a month after yours and Amber's twenty-fifth birthday. You will need to step up as king."

James felt his eyes grow wide, "you mean I'll be king in six years?"

"Yes, from here on out you will be by my side learning how to run this kingdom properly. But you must one day pick a wife."

"Dad, I'm only nineteen I'm not ready to a wife. I want to wait till at least twenty-two."

"That's fine son, but you have to understand the more time you wait the more likely you won't love the woman you choose to marry."

"What if I already had someone in mind. I mean I understand if she doesn't wait for me, but what if she does," James asked raising an eyebrow. Roland smiled, "son whomever she I'm sure she's wonderful, kind, smart, pretty, has known for about oh ten years, lives in the village…"

"You know it's Ruby don't you?"

"I overheard you breaking the poor girl's heart last night. Ruby has love you for many years. A father can always tell when their son is in love. That and you've been surrounded by beautiful princesses all your life and she's the one girl that always manage to catch your eye." James looked at his father's face looking for any sign of him joking. He couldn't find one, "I could really marry her?"

"James let me tell you a story. When your mother, and I mean your birth mother, and I got married it wasn't love. We simply got married because that's how it was arranged. Sure the two of us were childhood friends but we never imagined getting married. Three years into our marriage is when we consummated it. That was the same night you and your sister were conceived. Even after you were born it wasn't love, but we were fond of each other. Around the time you were two is when she got sick, and left this world for the next. Everyday I do miss her because of how close we were. Then I met Miranda. She ignited a spark in me no one ever had. I fell in love with her. The day I asked her to marry me she made me make a promise. That when the time came you and your sisters would have the right to choose who you marry. That you three could marry for love, no matter who it was. After feeling what I felt for her, I knew I wanted the same thing for my children. I want all three of you to know love. If the other kingdoms think we are odd then so be it. They know we are a strong kingdom, no matter who we choose to rule at our side."

James got up from his seat. He did something he had done in awhile, he hugged his father.

"Thank you. There is just one thing I wish to ask now."

"What's that?"

"Do you still have mom's ring?"

"I kept it safe for you," Roland said with a smile leading his son to the treasure room.

Sofia laid her head on Cedric's chest as they watched the clouds roll by. After learning three spells and one potion the two made a picnic lunch. They snuck away to the secret garden. Now they just wanted to be close to one another. Both were just enjoying being in each other's arms, and the comfortable silence. Cedric lightly ran his finger through her hair and kissed the top her head every so often.

"You know I always wanted to live out here," she said half asleep. Cedric smiled and started to imagine it. A small cottage tucked away, close enough to her family but still far enough they could just be them. No princess or sorcer status just Sofia and Cedric.

"That would be nice, just the two of us," he whispered.

"And Wormwood and Clover, seeing how they are our familiaris. Well Clover will be mine in a few months. And maybe…"

"Maybe what Sofia?"

"Children one day." Cedric looked down at woman that laid in his arms. Children, the two of them raising children. He never pictured himself to be a father type, but Sofia he knew would make a wonderful mother. He thought of her holding a baby with his black hair and her blues wrapped in a blue blanket. He smiled, "one day, maybe one day." She looked up him and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "one day."

Amber sighed, watching out her window as the flying carriage headed for Tangu. She laid her head on the window sill, and just let the tears fall. She didn't even hear her mother knock or come in. All she felt was a hand on her back. She turned to look at Miranda, she cried even harder. Miranda just held her step daughter without saying a single word. Amber didn't know how long she cried, but finally the tears stopped.

"Thank you mother," she whipping her face with a handkerchief. Miranda kept an arm around the girl, "want to tell me what's on your mind."

"It's just Zandar wishes to court me and I want to accept. We just got done talking about right before he left," Amber let out a sigh, "but I feel unworthy of him. He such a kind, and noble person. I'm just a spoiled brat, and I wouldn't be fit to rule by his side."

Miranda's face went from shock to anger. Before she spoke she let her face soften.

"Amber, who lead the fundraiser to rebuild the village school after the fire? Who throw a festival for their birthday in the village so everyone could enjoy? Who last summer to volunteer the castle's clinic?"

"I did," she said with a sad smile, "I just feel I'm not ready to be a queen. I'm not worthy of the crown."

"Amber, love, I have seen you grow from a self centered child, to a true leader over the years. You aren't about being in the spotlight anymore, you are about leading people. You have learned to be kind and caring. I see it, your father see it, James and Sofia see it. I'm sure Zandar does too. Beside when you were kids there were times I was sure him coming over to the castle wasn't just to see James these past few years." Amber felt her cheeks get warm at her mother's statement. Miranda wrapped her other arm around Amber and held her close.

"I love you, Amber. I want you to be happy. Love someone who will love you just as much. Open your heart to him."

"I love you too mom. I might have already." Miranda pulled away and looked deep into Amber's eyes, "tell me everything."

Amber swallowed dry air, "well after he knocked out Hugo for trying to um well touch me and pressure me into something I'm not ready for we hid in the kitchen. I took care of his hand. He told me he loved me, that he always in love with me. I think I'm in love with him. I just never thought about it before, because I always felt wasn't well good enough for his love. His love is just so warm and bright, like his heart is my own personal sun. I'm afraid to let him love me mom. I'm afraid of love."

"Amber you are a wonderful girl, you deserve to be loved. He fell in love with you because he knows you deserve love too. But he deserves love just as well. I can tell there is something between you two, something real, something pure. When you're ready, let him love you. Let him have your heart. You can't be afraid of love your whole life. After I lost Sofia's father, due to an untimely death at sea, I was afraid to love again. Then I met your dad. At first I was afraid to get close to him. That if I were to love him I would lose him one day too. Plus he was the king, I was a shoe maker. He told me that wasn't a problem, that he loved me for me. He didn't care about my background, he loved me for the person I am. He loved me for how strong I was as a single mother raising Sofia on my own. One day I finally just let go, I gave my heart to a new man. I gave my heart to your father. Now here we are, years later, still madly in love. I know you will have that some day, and I'm sure it will be with Zander." Amber sat there and let the words her mother spoke sink in. A smile spread across her face and the tears began to flow again. Miranda said nothing, she just held her daughter and let her cry again.

Sofia rolled off a naked Cedric and onto the bed. They were both out of breath and stamina. When they got back to the tower, Cerdic had noticed some dust on Sofia's behind. He simply meant to brush it away. She turned around to say thank you. He smirked and said something about dirt on her chest too. That lead to him touching her breast through her dress. Light touching lead to heavy kissing which lead to them shedding their clothes there on the workshop floor. He took her from behind as she was bent over his workbench. That wasn't enough, they decided to take a nap. By the time they made it to the bedroom, he was ready again. He took her against the door. He could have sworn he would have bruises on his lower back from her heels. It was worth it fall the marks he left on her back and chest. They finally made it inside the bedroom, this time Sofia took charge. She pushed him onto the bed and used a simple binding spell to tie his hands and legs to his bed. All Cedric could do was lay there and moan as his lover explored his body with her hands and mouth. Oh that woman's tongue was not just used for sweet talking at that point. She finally climbed on top of him after a slow torture of coming close to his third release only to have her back away. He had to admit he rather enjoyed being deep within her as the two hit their breaking point at the same time. Sofia breathlessly undid the spell. Cedric instantly brought his arms around the woman and held her close.

"We really need to wait more than a few minutes between rounds," she said panting and snuggling close. Cedric nodded, "no more for now. Though you make feel young again, my body doesn't agree." Sofia laughed, "you're only twenty-nine, you're not old." He let out a chuckle and yawn, "shall we have that nap now before dinner."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, do you wish to join us for dinner?"

"Of course my dear," Cedric said closing his eyes. Sofia smiled, "good night, I love you."

"And I you, Sofia." The two drift off to sleep.

Dinner was about to start when Sofia and Cedric came in, fully dressed and fully cleaned.

"Dad would it be alright for Cedric to join us tonight?"

"Of course, I actually want to hear about how my daughter's magic training is going!" As the family ate Cedric, though nervously, told the royal family of Sofia's accomplishments as his apprentice. She blushed at all his kind words. Cedric smiled at her, he was beaming with pride.

"And two months after she graduates from her school, if you allow it, she will be eligible to take master's test."

"Is that something you wish you do, Sofia?" Roland looked at his youngest. She nodded, "I love magic, and I'm good at it. I want to earn my right as a real sorceress." James laughed, "whoever you marry won't need a royal sorcerer anymore." The whole family laughed at the idea. Cedric and Sofia glanced at each other, if only they knew.

"Now James don't you have something you'd like to say as well?" Rolan asked his son. James nodded, "today has told me I am to be king one month after I turn twenty-five." Sofia smiled at her brother, "I'm so happy for you, James!"

"Me too, you'll make great king," Amber said with pride. James smiled at his sisters, "I also would like to extend the invite for you two to stay at my side as my royal advertisers till the time comes you marry off."

"That might be sooner than you think," Amber mumbled. Roland looked to his daughter, "what was that?"

"Nothing daddy," she said with a fake sweet smile. Miranda looked at her step daughter and winked. Amber winked back. Roland was very confused.

Dinner finally came to an end. Sofia had asked her parents if they could talk in private. They agreed to meet in twenty minutes in the king's study. Till then Sofia and Cedric walked the halls of the castle together. They didn't even noticed they were holding hands.

"Are you sure about this," Cedric asked one more time.

"Yes, if they don't like it we will run off," Sofia stated with determination in her voice. He stopped her, "you would really leave all of this, for me?"

"Cedric, I would give up the world for you."

"And I would give my life for you," he said kissing her forehead. They continued walking till they came to the study door. He let go of her hand, in hushed tones, "I'll be waiting right here."

Sofia took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," Roland called. Sofia stepped inside. Her father sat at his desk, and her mother stood next to him, "go ahead and sit down." Sofia took the chair to the left. She looked straight at her father.

"Dad, mom, there is something I'd like to ask of you, more like something to tell you. I have picked a suiter."

"That's wonderful, who is it?" Roland said trying not to make it obvious he knew. Sofia took a deep breath, "it's Cedric. Now before you or do anything please hear me out. He's been a big part of my life for many years. He is kind and caring towards me. He makes my life better in every way. I know the age gap between him and I is eleven years, but I don't mind. I love him and only him. I wish for you to give your blessing for us to be together." Roland stood up from his seat. He moved to the bookshelf on the far wall, still not saying a word. Without looking at his daughter he began to speak.

"That would be," he turned with a huge smile on his face, "acceptable."

"Now I understand...wait what?" Miranda laughed and walked over to her husband, "sweetie your father and I want you and your siblings to be happy. Before we got married I made him promise me that we would let you three find love. James found it in Ruby, Amber in Zandar, and you in Cedric. We just want you three to be happy and be in love." Roland walked to the door, and opened it to find a very stunned Cedric.

"Come in," Roland said pulling the older man in.

"I-I," he hugged the king, "thank you your majesty." He laughed and lightly hugged the man back, "I think Roland would be acceptable now." Sofia jumped up and hugged her mom.

"You talked to him already didn't you?"

"That night actually. He didn't believe me till the night of your party. We saw you two leave the ballroom." Sofia's eyes went wide then a blush took over her whole face. She turned to make eye contact with with Cedric. She ran to him. He opened his arms for her. The two shared a loving embrace. They looked back at her father, who's soft expression turned hard.

"Now there will be new rules you two," Roland said and they both nodded.

The months rolled on, before everyone knew it was graduation at Royal Prep. The ceremony itself took four hours. Finally everyone had their diplomas, all the speeches were done, and everything was winding down. Everyone cheered as the trio meet with their family. Sofia hugged her parents, then moved into Cedric's awaiting arms. He gave her flowers and a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations my dear. One challenge down, one to go."

"Only two more months. We should get to work right away when we on the floating palace. I'm still worried about my rainbow in a bottle potion. It's my baby and I'm worried when I go to show it won't work right." The family planned on taking a two week vacation to celebrate the kids graduation. Cedric smiled, "don't worry my dear we will work day and night, assuming your parents let us, to study for your test. Let's just take these two weeks to relax." She smiled, and took his hand, "Okay Ceedric!" He scowled at his nickname and she giggled making him soften his expression.

Zander came over and hugged Amber from behind, "hello my future queen." Amber's eyes went wide, "Zander not so loud! I haven't told them yet."

"Come my parents want to congratulate you guys." The trio ran off to speak with Zander's parents. Roland and Miranda smiled at their kids. Cedric took a deep breath, "Roland, Miranda there is something I'd like to ask of you."

"Come on Cedric the party is about to start!" Sofia called. She stood in his workshop away from his workshop. She wore a simple summer dress in a light shade of blue.

"Just a minute!" he sang out. He put his mirror around his neck. He was leaving his robe off tonight. He put his wand in a special pocket on his pants. He ran to meet his lover, "okay let's go!" The family had left for Merroway cove shortly after the ceremony. Tonight they were having a beach party with the mermaids. Sofia was excited to see her friend Oona. The two had so much to catch up on. Everyone dance, ate, and just had a wonderful time.

The sun was setting, Cedric made eye contact with Roland. The two men nodded at each other.

"Sofia, may I pull you away for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be back later Oona!" she waved to her mermaid friend. The couple walked along the beach until they reached a clearing.

"I've been working a spell would you like to see it?"

"Of course." Cedric pulled out his mirror, "mirror mirror in my hand multiple at my demand. Morpho chango let her see all my flights of fantasy." Soon five large mirrors stood in front of her.

"But I've seen your mopho-mirrors."

"Just take my hand." They walked up to the first mirror. Their reflections were of them, just with graying hair and a few wrinkles.

"This shows you I wish to grow old with you." They stepped to the next mirror, the two of them were in their robes with wands at the ready.

"I never want stop doing magic with you." The middle mirror showed them in nothing but their under clothing.

"I just love stripping you down," he whispered and nipped her earlobe. She giggled till she saw what was in the fourth mirror. Her belly was round, a maternity dress hugged her body. Cedric place a hand on her flat abdomen.

"I want to see you carry my child." She tried not cry as they stepped to the last mirror. Her eyes grew wide, tears started to spill from her eyes. There they stood, him a black suit and she in a long white gown with a veil in her hair. She cover her mouth as she turned to look Cedric in his eyes. He slowly lower down to one knee, "this is what I want if you say yes to this next question." He pulled out a small wooden box, "will you marry me?" Sofia's eyes grew as he opened the box, tucked inside was a simple silver band with a single diamond in the middle.

"I know it's not much, but it's all I can offer."

"I-I thought you didn't want get married till after I graduated and after my test," she said still in shock. He smiled, "doesn't mean I can't ask for your hand." Sofia tackled him into the sand. She kissed him all over his face, his lips, and his nose. She shouted yes at the top of her lungs. With a laugh and a shaky hand he slid the ring into place on her left hand. She lifted her hand, "it's perfect! I love it!"

"I'm so glad," he said sitting up, pushing her with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck. The two shared a long passionate kiss, much longer than the one they shared on her birthday. This kiss felt like it had a deeper meaning. As if they both just signed a deal with the devil and this was their way of showing this unbreaking bond they have.

The two walked back hand in hand. Her head rested against his arm.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. Sofia was in shock, she looked at her new fiance. He just smiled, "everyone may have known what was going to happen." She looked into the crowd of people, her family was there as was Goodwin, Winifred, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, and Zander. She was so glad they kept the engagement party small. Roland told they would announce their engagement when they return home. They danced, and enjoyed the company of their family and friends. They sat at one end of the shore watching everyone for a moment.

"So did you like your gift?"

"It's the best!" She looked at her ring once again. She looked up at the party. James spent all of the party trying to get Ruby to talk to him. Looks like finally got her to listen. Zandar snuggled up by the fire with Amber, the two began their courtship last month. Sofia looked back at Cedric.

"It was all thanks to the truth serum. I never would had accidental said anything that day, I feel today would a be different."

"How so dearest?"

"As if I wasn't getting my," she smiled, "happily ever after." Cedric smiled back and kissed her, "as long as you got me, and I got you we will forever have a happy ending." The two kissed, pulled out their wands, and shot fireworks into the sky.


	6. Epilogue

**Ey you thought I'd leave you hanging without what happens next.**

 **Ha! Well here you go my dears :)**

 **Disclaimer Yeah still don't own Sofia the First.**

"Now flick the wrist," Cedric said. The young boy with auburn hair and brown eyes flicked his wrist, "motato rubio." A rock changed into a ruby. A girl long black hair and blue eyes next to him did the same, "motato rubio." Another rock became a ruby.

"Well done Alexander and you as well Melinda."

"Thanks father!"

"Thank you daddy!"

"Cedric, kids, dinner's ready!" Sofia called from the doorway. Seven year old Alexander ran to his house, close behind him was five year old Melinda. Cedric followed behind his kids. He smiled at his life, he was now thirty-six and he had never felt so young. He walked up to the door and kissed his wife.

"How is the magic lessons coming," Sofia asked snuggling up to her husband of seven years.

"Wonderful, they really do have talent!"

"They are just learning the simple spells," Sofia laughed, "but they are our kids so they will be full of surprises." They found their kids already at the table with their little sister.

"Da da!" the two year old out reached her arms for Cedric to take her.

"And hello my little Brianna." He kissed her nose. She giggled, and pointed back to her high chair. Once he sat his youngest down, he moved to pull out Sofia's chair for her. He sat down next to her and they began their meal.

Sofia smiled at her little family. Little did they know that night all those years ago wasn't a happily ever after, it was just the start to a new story. Cedric and her were married five months after he proposed. She wanted to wait longer, but the month after she gained her sorceress status she found out she was pregnant with Alexander. Roland would have killed Cedric had he didn't react the way he did. The moment the news left her lips, Cedric was down on his knees kissing her abdomen. He begged her to marry him sooner. The planning took a month. After the honeymoon and with permission from Rolan the two built their cabin in the secret garden. Two years later they found out they were pregnant with Melinda three short months after Amber married Zandar. Amber was already two months along with their twins Tadeas and Alicia after her birth mother. Roland was a bit disappointed both his girls didn't wait for marriage, but he loved all four of his grandchildren. He just came earlier in life so he could love them longer.

The four cousins were close. They only grew closer after aunt Ruby gave birth to Vanessa one year later. James finally got Ruby to marry him after three years of convincing starting the night of Sofia and Cedric's engagement.

The pair had their son, named after their dearest steward who had passed onto the next life shortly after, Baileywick one month after Sofia had Brianna two years later. James became king four years later. Roland and Miranda were still very much involved with their grandchildren's lives, even from their around the world trip. (Alexander age seven, Tadeas Alicia and Melinda age five, Vanessa age four, Brianna and Baileywick age two.)

"Now kids I want you to be on you best behavior for your aunt and uncle tomorrow," Sofia warned her kids as they finished up their dinner. Amber and Zandar invited all of the children to visit them in Tangu. Cedric couldn't wait, he found it hard to be alone with his wife. It still amazed him that they found time for him to get her pregnant two more times after their first child. Alexander groaned, "mooom I don't want to go see aunt Amber. All she does is talk about your childhood and take us shopping."

"I love aunt Amber and uncle Zandar's kingdom. It's so beautiful! Plus I love learning about mom and auntie's childhood," Melinda beemed.

"Butt kisser!"

"Stupid head!" The two made face at each other.

"Better knock it off or mom and I will eat your dessert," Cedric sang out. The pair quickly shut up. Sofia laughed, and passed out pieces of cake.

Sofia was placing dishes in the sink when Cedric came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "go take a bath. I'll finish this and get the kids to bed. You go relax and I'll join you shortly." Sofia smiled and turned to kiss her husband's cheek, "thank you."

"Ew!" two small voices rang out. Cedric turned around with a scowl, "shouldn't you brats be getting ready for bed? Now!" Cedric chased after his two oldest, they laughed and ran to get ready for bed. He walked over to the high chair and picked up Brianna. With a smile he sang out, "bed time for you as well my littlest princess." She clapped her hands, and leaned in to kiss her dad. He smiled, hugged her close as they walked off. Sofia was grateful for Cedric. He was a super dad. She dried her hands, and walked off to the bathroom.

Sofia took in a deep breath, this hot water felt amazing on her skin. The smell of lilac filled the air. Sofia pinned her hair in a bun, and just laid there. Her eyes were closed, she hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks. Between the kids, and her duties as a royal advertiser she never had time for herself. That's when Cedric steps in, he always knew when his wife needed a night off. She always did the same for him. Only instead of a bath, it was quite time in his workshop.

There was a light tap on the bathroom door.

"Come it," she whispered without opening her eyes. Cedric stepped into the steam filled bathroom. There she lied in the tub, his goddess. He stripped himself of his clothes, "may I join you?" Sofia still didn't open her eyes as she sat up to move over. He slid in behind her, and she leaned back against him. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her. The two sat there for a moment. Cedric's eyes never left Sofia, seven years and three children later had only made her more stunning. He was clearly the lucky one here. He felt a devilish smirk come to his face. He let one hand slide up to her breast. The other slide between her legs. Over the years the two only found more ways to pleasure each other. As his thumb brushed over her nipple, one finger rub her up and down her slit. She moaned at the sensation.

"That's it my dear let go," he whispered to her as he slid one finger into her.

"Cedric," she whispered and arched into him. He placed kisses a long her neck and shoulder. He lightly pulled on her nipple as he moved his finger faster. Sofia could feel what the feel of her body and the sounds she was making was doing to him. She moved her hand to stroke him. He pulled away, "oh no my dearest. Right now this is just for you. Starting now we have a full day relax. After this we'll go to bed. You'll sleep in while I run the kids up to the castle to leave." He moved to add a second finger, "then I'll cook you breakfast. After which I'm going to take you for the first time on the table." Sofia moaned at the idea.

"After that you'll spend the rest of the morning tied to the bed as I have my way with you." Her toes curled, "yes." He bite down on her neck. She covered her mouth so her scream wouldn't wake the children. Cedric smiled against the newly formed mark. She was close, he roughly pulled in her nipple.

"After our morning in bed, we'll enjoy an afternoon in workshop after a romantic picnic outside. From there we'll go out for dinner. For dessert well you'll just have to wait for that." Between his words and his fingers working their magic she let the wave of pleasure roll over her. He let her come off her high before removing his hands. They stood up, and got out of the tub. Cedric bent down and grabbed his wand. He scooped her up in his arms, "shall we go to bed?" With a yawn she nodded. As they walked into their room, he used magic to drain the tub and turn off the lights.

Three months had passed since that wonderful day. Today everyone was gathering at the castle for dinner. Miranda and Roland were even going to be there, as were Lucinda and Jade. Shortly after James became king he made legal for same sex partners to marry, soon the other kingdoms followed. This was only made possible by Sofia. Jade came to her crying one night, saying all she wanted to do is marry the woman she loved. Sofia spoke with James on the matter. Ruby explain to her husband the two had been in love longer than any of the other couples. James loved Jade like family, he wanted her happy to.

All the adults and the toddlers sat in the parlour while the kids played around the castle. They all were enjoying each others company. Roland and Miranda told them of their travels. How they had started making plans for they wanted to do when they returned for good. Jade smiled, "everyone I have an announcement." Lucinda held her wife's hand, "Lucinda and I recently went before the wizards council. We wanted to make sure it was safe to use a spell we found. They gave us permission to use it and well." The couple looked at each other before Lucinda yelled, "we're pregnant!"

"Wait what!"

"How?"

"You too?"

"Wait you're both pregnant?" Lucinda laughed, "no just Jade. The spell allowed me to become a man long enough to get her pregnant." Everyone smiled for a moment before eyes fell on Ruby.

"Wait Ruby you're pregnant again?" Amber asked, "I thought I was the only one. Now we'll have three babies running around."

"Better make that four," Sofia chimed in, a pink tint on her cheeks.

"What!" Zandar, James, and Cedric all yelled. All of the females hugged as the men looked back and forth between each other.

"Congratulations on baby number four Cedric," James said.

"And you on number three," said Zandar.

"To you as well Zandar," Cedric said. His eyes meet Sofia's. His eyes asked when, her's said you should know. Then it him, all four women became pregnant on the same night.

"You do realize our two new babies are your fault right?" Cedric said to Zandar.

"And your kids gave my wife baby fever so we're even," he said. Miranda and Roland were over joyed, eleven grandchildren. Sure Jade wasn't their daughter but her and Lucinda were just as close as anyone else in their family. Cedric smiled, and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned in close to her ear.

"Baby number four, I'm excited to be a father once again." Sofia smiled to herself, "I'm glad." The two kissed.

Zandar placed a hand on his wife's belly, "do you think it will be twins again?"

"God I hope not. I love our children, but I'm not sure I could handle double trouble again." Zandar laughed and kissed his beauty.

James smiled at Ruby, "I'm going to be a father again. Me? A dad of three. I can't wait."

"I hope it's another girl so we can out number you boys," Ruby said with smirk. James pulled his wife close, "Dream on baby girl, it's a boy in there I just know it." The pair kissed as well.

"So we are finally going to be moms. Are you ready?" Jade asked.

"I've been ready since Alex came into our lives." Lucinda said with a smile as she kissed her wife.

"This is truly a happy ending" Miranda said to her husband as they watched all of their kids. Roland smiled and kissed his wife as well, "Just another beginning my love, just another beginning."


End file.
